


make the most of your dreams while you can

by bloodyangel6666



Category: Gintama
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mystery, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyangel6666/pseuds/bloodyangel6666
Summary: I just woke up from a dream where Gintoki meets two Hijikatas and was like 'oh, I should definitely write something like this', soo enjoy this mess of a one shot
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 52





	make the most of your dreams while you can

He doesn't know where or when he is, but he knows one thing: he has to find Hijikata.

Why exactly? He doesn't remember.

He just has to… find… huh? What is he supposed to find? Or was it 'who'...?

Ah, there the Shinsengumi headquarters are. At least he knows that someone there can help him. So he pushes the gates open and walks in the front yard only to find it empty. It makes sense because, of course, everyone is busy with their daily patrols or with whatever police work they need to do.

Gintoki pushes the thought away and concentrates on his task… which he doesn't remember. He had to find something or someone, so maybe he's on an odd job? Okay, that's good, he'll get himself a strawberry milk after he's done because he hasn't drunk one in weeks.

Anyway, back to the point - um… What the hell is he doing in the Shinsengumi? Did he do something against the law again and ended up arrested? Oh! Or maybe… damn, he knew he shouldn't have driven his scooter down a steep hill on inertia without pressing the break. So he was here just for speeding? Hm… But if that was the case, he would be at the normal police. And this is Shinsengumi.

Okay, let's see who from Shinsengumi would want him here. Gorilla? Nah, he's probably chasing his gorilla wife. Then Soichiro-kun? Nah, they would meet at their usual dango spot. Jimmy? Nah, he was just running down the street with his anpan and tennis racket, talking about how he would live happily ever after with them. Hm… who else… Ugh, he's pretty sure he forgets someone, but who might it be? Afro guy or baldie? No, no. There was someone much more important.

As if things couldn't get any weirder, he feels something slimy on his arm. Prince Ba- I mean, Prince Hata's purple octopus is suddenly alive again and is currently wrapping its tentacles around Gintoki. However, Gintoki has read many Gintama doujinshis and he's having none of this shit. He punches the octopus straight in the face(or was that the ass?...), sending it flying away. He shakes his arm off the slimy thing that he doesn't want to acknowledge, and proceeds forward. When he's in the hallways, silence greets him.

"Oii, anybody home?" He half-shouts, half-whines because of the sudden goosebumps he has. He senses something is wrong, but he prefers to think positively.

Only his echo answers him. But then, as if the angel of lost souls has come to earth to lead the way, a faint sound comes from the farthest right side of the hallway. Gintoki figures he can use the vending machine in front of him as a checkpoint if he gets lost, and turns to walk in the direction of the sound.

Good thing he also watched every episode of Gintama, otherwise he wouldn't know the headquarters' layout so well. Which brings him to the conclusion that he knows where he's going, it's on the tip of his tongue and he thinks for a moment if it could roll off if he sticks his tongue out- nope. Nobody does that. (He tries anyway and fails)

The hallway stretches into forever and the more he walks, the more he thinks that the Shinsengumi is long gone and he's actually hearing some dead officer. That instantly sends shivers down his spine and his blood freezes. No, no, no. Ghosts aren't real. But dentists are. (What's with this random thought anyway?) Oh. Crap. What if it's a dentist ghost?! What if that dentist is coming to get him? The one who he may or may not have punched upon seeing a syringe with anesthetic? In Gintoki's defense - the dentist was too scary.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The sound comes from the left side of the hallway. 

Gintoki frantically looks around to assure himself that there aren't any dentists or ghosts or dentist ghosts nearby. The vending machine is already pretty far away from him and- hey, why is it that the other end of the hallway looks so dark and ominous? Gintoki turns back around to continue on his way down the right hallway which is lighter and definitely more inviting. He still tries to get his shit together and remembers that he sang Doraemon's theme song at that one Joui reunion party. Okay then, may as well do that again.

Finally, he reaches the end of the hallway and gives a once-over to the few doors there(without stopping his singing). One of them looks particularly appealing, so he opens it, goes in the room and slams the door shut behind him. Phew. That was a close call with those ghosts there.

"What the hell are you doing here, dumbass?" A very familiar man slouched over a desk asks. For some reason he's half-naked, but it doesn't seem to bother him as he stands up and faces Gintoki.

"Ah, Hijikata-kun!" Gintoki exclaims. He would run up to Hijikata if it wasn't for his weak knees right now. So he just stands next to the door and fiddles with his hands behind his back.

The Vice Chief _smiles_ and that's a bigger shock than seeing a ghost. He approaches Gintoki and goes for a one-armed kabedon which, frankly, looks awesome when he does it, but why the hell is he doing it in the first place?

"I told you you don't have to come here so often." Is it only Gintoki's imagination or does Hijikata's tone soften? "Were you worried about me? How cute."

Hijikata follows up his words by leaning in and trailing his lips on the side of Gintoki's neck. Now Gintoki is more confused than ever and desperately wants to wake up if this is a dream. But then again… if it's just a dream, why not let that guy have his way? Hm, maybe it's not such a bad idea.

"What do you mean 'cute'? Is 'one step away from fainting' cute to you?" Gintoki asks, his voice now trembling not only because of the fright a minute ago, but also because of… _Nope_. He definitely doesn't like what Hijikata is doing, his heart definitely isn't trying to break free from his ribcage, and he definitely isn't turned on. Like, not in the least. "A-anyway, you should probably call an exorcist because I'm sure as hell that there's something evil in that hallway."

Hijikata laughs it off(oi, wasn't he afraid of ghosts too?!) and snakes his arms around Gintoki's back. Those damn lips of his are still planted on Gintoki's neck.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'll protect you, so you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Oops, okay, Gintoki admits that his knees buckled for a whole other reason. Now he can't really focus on Hijikata's talking and just stares absent-mindedly at the open door to the backyard. It's warm and sunny outside, birds are chirping, cicadas are making their obnoxious clicking sounds, the grass and tree leaves are swaying gently in the light wind. This, combined with the warmth of another human body(of this one in particular) is really comforting.

When Gintoki is finally calm enough, Hijikata lets him go and kisses his cheek. Gintoki doesn't find it strange which is, well, _strange_.

"I have to get back to work now, but I promise I'll give you all the attention you want after that."

Gintoki nods a few times and mutters an 'uh-huh'. Before he could curse himself for looking and sounding like a lovestruck fool, the door behind him opens and he's so relaxed on it that he falls back - right in someone's chest. A pair of strong arms wrap around him and it oddly feels like Hijikata is holding him, but Hijikata is right there at the desk.

"Did you just fall for me?" The second Hijikata teases. His breath ghosts over Gintoki's ear as he speaks.

Gintoki would surely like that, if it wasn't for that verb being used which throws him on-edge again. Luckily, he manages to move, so he wiggles out of the grip and turns around to face the Hijikata that isn't quite a Hijikata, but more like Tosshi.

"Oi, what's with those cheesy pick up lines?" Gintoki thrusts a finger in Tosshi's direction accusingly. "That's not even your style!"

Tosshi casts his gaze down and rubs his arm nervously.

"I'm s-sorry, Sakata-shi. I thought it would sound cool…"

The first not-quite Hijikata, but more-Hijikata-acting Hijikata turns to them and stands up with a sigh.

"Let me show you what's cool." -and he grabs Gintoki's wrist, pulling him close abruptly. Gintoki does a half-spin and deadpans at Hijikata, not really impressed by that dance move rip-off. The latter then cups the side of Gintoki's face with his free hand and grins smugly. His voice drops an octave or two as he speaks. "Gintoki, forget about that idiot over there and stay with me." 

"Huuuh?" Gintoki furrows his eyebrows in confusion and chuckles nervously, the corner of his lips trembling. "Oi, oi. From when are we on a first name basis?"

"Ah, I think I got it now!" Tosshi chirps and walks behind Gintoki again. After a few seconds of deep breathing, he awkwardly plops his hands on Gintoki's shoulders and clears his throat. "U-um… Y-you're tense. Do you want help with that?"

"Of course I'm tense! You guys are making no sense!"

Hijikata and Tosshi pointedly ignore him and start to argue over who gets to massage Gintoki. This ends up with Gintoki laying down on the futon as Hijikata and Tosshi settle on teaming up until they undress him. Well, 'undress' is an overstatement because they only get rid of his yukata and shirt, thankfully not proceeding further down.

Though as the already too shocked Gintoki rolls on his stomach against his will(at least he prefers to believe it's against his will), he finds himself on top of another body. This Hijikata is different from the other two - he looks somehow more sophisticated and the V-bangs are parted in the middle.

Gintoki's breath hitches in his throat and he can almost see his brain cells scrambling around, trying to make sense of everything, failing, panicking and evacuating.

"What are you staring at?"

"V… V-bangs… gone…" Gintoki mutters as if in a trance. He may as well be in one because now that two pairs of hands caress his shoulders and back, he forgets about everything in the matter of seconds.

"What are you going on about?" The Hijikata below asks again. He huffs and looks away almost like he's sulking. "Of course they're gone, we've discussed that already. You said you like me more like this." He pauses his sulking for a bit to shoo away the other two copies. "Oi, get lost, you two! Gintoki's mine!"

"But that's not fair!" Tosshi argues, even though he's the first one to pull back.

"Yeah, why don't we share?" First Hijikata suggests as he slowly trails his finger down Gintoki's spine.

Though that quickly ends when the third Hijikata rolls over and upgrades to Top Hijikata. Gintoki refuses to acknowledge the innuendo and just stares dumbly at the three embodiments of one man.

"No can do. You two had him in the past, so it's my turn now." Top Hijikata grumbles. He looks away from his two rivals and focuses his attention back on Gintoki. His tone and expression immediately soften. "Right?"

Now that all three pairs of blue eyes are fixed on Gintoki, he gets a little nervous. The idea of 'sharing' sounds pretty appealing now, but if he accepts it could hurt Top Hijikata. If he refuses, it could hurt Tosshi and first Hijikata. However, his brain cells are already successfully evacuated, so he does the first thing that comes to mind. He spreads his arms and beckons the attention-seekers closer.

"Gin-san's got more than enough love to give!"

First Hijikata looks more than pleased as he leans down for a kiss, but Top Hijikata beats him to it and pushes his face away. Surprisingly, Gintoki doesn't break away, but instead responds to the fervent kiss. Two pairs of hands and lips roam his body in the meantime, and it can easily be described as the most amazing experience ever.

That is, until Gintoki opens his eyes and finds out that was all a dream. He hugs his blanket and stares up at the ceiling, trying to go over every detail of his dream before he forgets it. Well, except for the ghost part of course. That was creepy.

"Look who's finally awake." A too familiar voice points out.

Gintoki blinks once, twice, then rolls on his side to look at the annoyed Hijikata sitting next to him with his arms crossed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something?"

Hijikata simply nods towards the floor next to them where a fist is imprinted in the partly broken wood. Gintoki gasps and sits up, still hugging the blanket.

"Holy shit- What have you done?" Because of course it's better to blame someone else for your mistakes.

Hijikata's scowl is enough for Gintoki to understand what he's thinking, but he still explains.

"The question is what have _you_ done. First you hog the blanket which isn't new, then you slam a fist in the floor, and to make things even more strange - all of a sudden you started calling out my name. I thought you had a nightmare at first."

Gintoki points a finger up as if he has something smart to say.

"I plead not guilty." He receives a smack on the head. He pouts and lays back down with his back turned to Hijikata. "You were much nicer in my dream..."

Hijikata pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's too weak for Gintoki's sulking, so he lays down too and buries his face in the crook of Gintoki's neck.

"What did you even dream of?"

Gintoki grins victoriously and takes Hijikata's arm to wrap it around his waist. Hijikata responds by tightening the grip slightly. Gintoki: 1 Hijikata: 0.

"Well, you were split in three and all of you wanted me and fought over me. It was fun."

Hijikata's hum sends a pleasant vibration through Gintoki's skin. Gintoki: 1 Hijikata: 1.

"That still doesn't explain the damaged floor."

"I beat up an octopus." Gintoki doesn't really want to elaborate on that, so he turns around and wipes his boyfriend's confusion away with a quick kiss. "I was coming for you and it was in my way. And you know that I would do anything for you, right?"

Hijikata is speechless. So instead he just smiles and ducks his head back down towards Gintoki's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now go back to sleep."

Gintoki continues the affection attack by kissing the top of Hijikata's head.

"I know. You're the best, Toshiro-kun. Good night."

Hijikata hums a reply again and closes his eyes. For an idiot, his boyfriend gets better at this with each year. So he gives the victory to Gintoki this time. It may not look like it at first, but he deserves it.

As they fall asleep again, this time Gintoki dreams of his three boyfriend embodiments buying him chocolate parfaits and strawberry milk.


End file.
